


Mistakes

by Insanitydonewell



Series: Mistakes [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, cross dressing, maid outfit, tsukiyama is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/pseuds/Insanitydonewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot set in "A Simple Misunderstanding" by TheHangedMan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHangedMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangedMan/gifts).



Frustrating.

That was the word that best described his feelings right now.

Irritated and confused were up there too.

Tsukiyama waited with bated breath in the living room of his apartment, shivering with anticipation.

Tugging delicately at the hem of his skirt, he took kept his eyes on the door, ready to jump the source of his frustrations.

The fact of the matter was that he was being ignored, and he would not stand for it any longer. As such, he decided that provocative maid outfit he had lying around would come to use.

Not that he originally bought it for himself.

That would be ridiculous.

But desperate times call for desperate measures, and this definitely qualified as a desperate measure.

The sound of the doorknob jiggling brought him back to the situation, and he replaced his annoyed expression with a sultry smile.

Meanwhile Hide, who just walked in, internally rolled his eyes before walking straight passed him without so much as a second glance.

Though he did decide that he was slightly impressed that Tsukiyama remembered that little comment he made, what? A month ago? Incredible.

Tsukiyama couldn’t help but drop his jaw. After putting on this dress, and matching stockings- _and the hour he spent on his eyeliner_.

Non. Absolutely non. Unacceptable.

With a sharp breath, he stomped after Hide, putting his arms around his waist, and dropping to his knees to rest his forehead against his hip. Hide, who was trapped at this point, looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

Tsukiyama shook off his irritation again, looking up at Hide, and fluttering his skillfully applied false eyelashes.

“Welcome home…Hideyoshi.”

He practically purred out Hide’s name, making the other boy blink.

“…What.”

Hide was more surprised that Tsukiyama remembered his full name than anything. He tried not to smile smugly as he saw how desperate Tsukiyama was getting.

He felt the arms around his legs tighten, and he put his hand on Tsukiyama’s head to steady himself.

Smirking slightly, Tsuki decided that he was safe to continue his seduction.

“Can’t I just welcome you home?”

 _Not without some ulterior motive,_ Hide thought to himself.

But Tsukiyama didn’t break his expression, until Hide spoke again.

“You look cute in that. Are you sure it’s not too small though?”

Hide almost felt the room go cold at the end of that statement. He held back a laugh as he could see Tsukiyama internally combust at that not-too-subtle jab at his weight.

Anger flashed in his eyes, but he made no move to enact vengeance.

Yet.

Instead, he moved his hands to grip at Hide’s collar, pulling him down to kiss him passionately. There wasn’t even time to react before Hide was pulled and pushed down on his back, just to be straddled by Tsukiyama, who was already pushing his hands up his shirt.

 _Desperate_ , Hide thought again. Never the less, he lifted his arms up let his shirt get removed.

Tsukiyama ran his hands up his sides as he bit and sucked at his neck, drawing out gasps from Hide, who couldn’t help but let his mind wander. He wondered how long it’s been since Tsukiyama has gotten off if he’s preying on him of all people.

A particularly hard bite made him groan, and dig his nails into the back of Tsukiyama’s thighs. As Tsukiyama sat back up, he aggressively grinded on Hide, who was letting his hands go up under the skirt to grope at Tsuki’s ass.

There was really no denying that this was actually pretty enjoyable, in a somewhat obligatory and awkward kind of way.

Tsuki leaned forward again to kiss him, letting Hide squeeze at him all he wanted as he worked on trying to get the zipper on his dress down.

With some fumbling, and no help from his fake boyfriend, he was able to draw the zipper down, and sit up to pull it up and over his head, officially tossing finesse out the window.

There was no point with Hide.

He doubted that the boy would even really enjoy a proper strip tease.

Tch, he was always so under appreciated.

He moaned loudly as Hide pulled him forward slowly, and put his hands on his chest, dropping his head.

He was undeniably turned on now, and felt like he’d cum at any moment if they didn’t start getting down to business.

Tsukiyama gently pried Hide’s hands off his flesh, and moved off him before yanking his pants off.

Hide looked amused as Tsukiyama very aggressively stripped him. He didn’t really expect to enjoy this as much as he was, but hey who was he to question a good thing?

With both of them naked, it didn’t take long before Hide was hauled onto Tsukiyamas lap to be thoroughly fingered. Trembling in his lap, he wound his arms around Tsuki’s neck, and pressed his forehead into his shoulder. This turn of events was kind of unexpected, but not unwelcome. He guessed there was no reason to be surprised considering who he was with.

Tsukiyama hmmed to himself, enjoying the breathy gasps Hide was letting out. It wasn’t Kaneki, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying the sound.

Having Hide in his lap with a bruising grip on his hip made him feel more powerful and in charge than he’s felt since he agreed to letting the brat move in with him.

He’d missed being the one on top.

No pun intended.

And the fact that Hide was practically melting in his arms was such a nice view of his submissive side.

Tres Magnifique.

It was starting to lose effect on Hide though. He groaned lowly against Tsuki’s throat, rutting against him in attempt for more sensation, whining when he was held in place.

An evil look crossed Tsukiyama’s face.

How the tables have turned.

But he too was starting to get a little impatient, and decided that Hide was good enough as he was.

He released Hide, and grabbed his hands, pulling them off him, and laying him on his back again. He pulled Hide’s ankles over his shoulders, and grabbed the bottle of lube he’d acquired earlier.

Tsukiyama poured a generous amount onto his flesh before pressing into Hide, drawing out a moan. He grabbed Hide’s hands again as he pushed in, blinking as Hide laced their fingers together in a very uncharacteristic show of private affection.

Hide’s eyes were squeezed shut at this point, and Tsukiyama, for some reason, found that somewhat endearing.

Not that he’d admit it to anyone.

Hide squeezed his hands, and opened one of his eyes, looking almost impatient- or hesitant? Tsukiyama didn’t pay it much attention, but started moving at a faster pace, releasing one of Hide’s twitching hands, which then found its way around his neck. Tsukiyama let himself get pulled forward to kiss Hide again, ignoring that this was probably pretty uncomfortable for Hide. The boy probably didn’t even realize it, being so close to his orgasm.

Tsukiyama pulled back with a gasp as he felt Hide’s nails dig into his skin, and dropped his head again as came with a drawn out moan. “Kaneki…” Hide squirmed a little as heard that, opening both his eyes to look at Tsukiyama again.

Oh…Right…

That’s how this was…

Hide pushed the unsettled feeling aside, making eye contact with Tsukiyama who looked like he almost forgot he was there.

At least it was easier to forget once Tsukiyama pulled out and made better use of his hands.

\----------------

Minutes passed, and Hide finally sat up, wincing when he felt the rug burn on his back. He drew his knees up, and listened to the sound of the coffee maker, looking sullenly away from the kitchen where his “boyfriend” currently was.

He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so bitter about that title now…

Another minute passed, until he got up with a sigh, knowing that it wouldn’t do him any good to just sit there. With wobbly legs, he made his way to the bathroom, leaving his clothes behind.

The sound of running water relaxed him a little, and he let the water run over his hand as he waited for it to heat up. Staring at the ground, he tried to ignore the irritated feeling in his eyes, attempting to think about anything else than what just transpired.

Except he couldn’t…

It was so easy to pretend that Tsukiyama was actually growing to like him, instead of seeing him as a means to an end.

Obviously ignoring his advances didn’t work out for him, and he couldn’t even start with how stupid he was for thinking he was more than a place holder for Kaneki.

Not to mention that he thought his first time would at least be with someone that cared about him…

He shook his head, stepping into the shower, and let the water beat against his back.

Stupid stupid stupid…

There wasn’t much he could do now, he guessed.

Tsukiyama got what he wanted and would probably go back to ignoring him unless Kaneki was around.

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, and bit his lip as his shoulders started to shake.

What a mistake…

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wrote this for TheHangedMan because they are dead set on me shipping TsukiHide. Little did they know that I would break their heart. 
> 
> And make them cry??
> 
> I'M STILL REALLY SORRY FOR THAT
> 
> I peg Hide as being pretty sentimental on the inside so thus the ending to this was born. Please forgive me  
> Also I realize some parts are kinda rushed and vague,... I blame that on it being one in the morning, combined with the fact that I'm still uncomfortable writing things like this...  
> I hope you still enjoy it!


End file.
